


Cabeza de virgen

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Altruism, Character Death, Decapitation, F/M, Hallucinations, Man Killing Woman, Nightmares, Visions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "La sombra está allí otra vez. Demandante.Si la sombra está allí, también la espada.Y si tiene la espada. Lo mismo sucede con. La sangre..."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin





	Cabeza de virgen

**Cabeza de virgen**

* * *

La sombra está allí otra vez. Demandante.

Si la sombra está allí, también la espada.

Y si tiene la espada. Lo mismo sucede con. La sangre.

—Soy un héroe —trata de explicar, como un gruñido. Su voz más gruesa, ya no es un niño ni está en Fuyuki, no se quema el mundo a su alrededor.

No ha perdido a Saber.

Son los dormitorios clericales de la ciudad que están visitando como parte de la educación que Tohsaka le prometió.

Rin duerme a su lado.

Pero no puede voltearse a verla.

Ni quitar los ojos de la sombra.

Están unidos. Para siempre.

El anillo en el dedo de Tohsaka no cambiará eso.

—Lo sé, señor —susurra ella. Con el mismo tono de voz, alegre pero quebrado, como si Shirou Emiya fuese su único consuelo en este mundo.

Porque _lo era_.

 _Evidentemente_ lo era.

_Por favor, Sakura, no te obsesiones conmigo. Por favor, no te enfermes, no enloquezcas, no te pierdas, no seas una amenaza, debo ser un héroe, no puedo salvarte, se lo he prometido a Tohsaka, por favor..._

_Por favor..._

—Shirou...—la sombra se quitó los velos. Él pudo ver el cabello, el cuello pálido de Sakura, su sonrisa triste, sus rasgos iluminarse en un tono rojizo y enfermo.

Como el de...

Shirou alargó la mano de la espada hacia ella. Quería apuñalarla, cortarla otra vez. Lo que fuera. Para no sentir dolor. Ni culpa.

Recargó su cuerpo desnudo, mojado por la fiebre, contra el de Sakura, que estaba caliente. Los Hechizos de Comando cubrían la piel fantasmal de ella, como zajaduras profundas y sangrientas.

—No puedo...yo...

—Pudiste...una vez...señor...

Él ya no sabía si quería matarla o hacerle el amor. Pero le apretó el cuello con la hoja metálica y brillante a la luz de la luna. La piel ya estaba surcada por una línea, aquella por la que fuera cortada para arrancarle la vida.

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron en una sonrisa demencial. Shirou no podía verla así. Así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y la besó.

Su boca era real o casi. Sabía a sangre, algo chamuscado (como cuando respiras en un incendio), y mojado en agua podrida.

—Shirou...

Esa voz. El movimiento de la cama.

Tohsaka estaba despierta.

No alcanzaba con eso.

Shirou apretó el cuello de Sakura con la hoja hasta que este se cortó y desprendió su...

—¡Por favor!

—¡Shirou!

¿Por qué Tohsaka había saltado tan rápido del lecho? ¿Por qué, no podía esperarlo? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres le fallaban?

¿Por qué él nunca era suficiente?

Pensaría en eso luego.

La verdad, en tanto la sangre de la sombra le cubría las manos, oscureciendo hasta su propia alma corrupta, solo pudo golpear a Tohsaka en la cara para apartarla. Con el puño cerrado. Sin la espada. Pues no la tenía consigo, ni siquiera la había materializado realmente.

Golpeó demasiado fuerte a su prometida, además. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que Rin le era infiel con un hechicero de la Torre del Reloj, que lo dejaría pronto. Que su sacrificio sería en vano. Que permitir que Sakura destruyese todo tal vez hubiera sido mejor.

Que el amor incluso los hubiese salvado.

Pero no había nada, aparte de ellos dos en la habitación.

Tohsaka cayó al suelo, Shirou no necesitó revisarla: podía darse cuenta de que le había roto el cuello.

Caren y Ciel llegaron por sus gritos, pronto también el sacerdote.

La historia del héroe siempre empieza en un cementerio. O al menos, entre los cuerpos de sus seres amados.

(Un cuerpo era un fantasma pero, ¿eso importaba? En las próximas noches, también Rin reaparecería para torturarlo).


End file.
